


Cold Nights in Drafty Castles

by Saborgreat



Series: Once Lovers_Merthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, Gay, Humility, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saborgreat/pseuds/Saborgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Medieval Arthur Pendragon takes a childish approach to apologizing to his manservant Merlin.  However, this humiliating task ends up well for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights in Drafty Castles

Merlin awoke with a pounding in his head. He cracked his eyes open only to be met with darkness. He closed them again, hoping it wasn’t insomnia, only to discover it wasn’t a headache at all. There was a very loud knocking coming from the door to Gaius’s quarters, resonating through the open room and reverberating though Merlin’s door, vibrating his head in the most painful fashion. Merlin slowly slid out of bed, trying to wake himself. As he headed to his door, the knocking stopped. Swinging open the door, Merlin stumbled into Gaius’s quarters. The older man was already out of bed and answering the door. Merlin nodded to himself and began turning around, before Gaius’s voice stopped him.  
“Oh no you don’t. You get down here, Merlin.” Merlin turned back towards Gaius and headed for the door. Gaius turned out of the doorway, and Merlin could see Prince Arthur Pendragon standing just outside. “He’s your problem,” Gaius said as he shuffled back to his bed. “Oh, and when you return, be sure not to wake me,” Gaius told Merlin with a wink that clearly said magic once he was out of Arthur’s eyesight. “You’ll understand the need for sleep when you’re my age.”  
Merlin shook his head, smiling at Arthur. “Crazy old men,” he said, resting his hand on the doorpost.   
“Don’t worry. That stare has ensured I won’t be coming back here. How do you live with that?”  
“I don’t wake him,” Merlin said. “Speaking of, why did you come knocking at this hour?”  
“Because – I’m cold,” Arthur replied meekly.  
“Because you’re cold?” Merlin said with all the incredulity he could muster this early in the morning. Or was it still night? “Arthur, you could’ve stayed in bed to prevent that.”  
“No, you idiot, I was cold in my bed,” Arthur retorted, laying on the cockiness thickly to compensate for his previous lapse in princely demeanor.  
“Well then why didn’t you ask one of the guards to get you more sheets?”  
“Merlin, what kind of prince would I be if I just ordered my people around on such menial tasks as that? The people would hate me. It’s actually the reason I have you.”  
“Right, right,” Merlin said, sleepily nodding his head. Arthur could be a child, Merlin knew, but this was taking it a little too far. “And you came here for that reason?”  
“Exactly! Now, Merlin, be a good servant and fetch me more sheets.” Merlin recognized Arthur’s voice as that which he used with horses, and decided that at this hour, with Arthur in that mood, this was not happening. He began to shut the door in the crown prince’s face when Arthur shot his hand in the doorway and stopped Merlin moments before the door closed.  
“Please?” Arthur added in the meek tone he had begun with, and Merlin decided maybe this was happening. One look into the prince’s eyes and Merlin was sure of it. He grabbed his brown coat from the spot next to the door into which he had flung it previously and then headed into the hallway after Arthur.  
“Follow me,” Merlin said, heading off down the hall. He expertly navigated the hallways of Camelot, displaying to his master his innate ability to serve him even while dragging his feet in a half-awake stupor. After a confusing number of twists and turns, Arthur spoke up.  
“Um, Merlin, where do you think you’re going? My quarters are that way,” the prince pointed, trailing off.  
“Well yes, but if you need blankets they won’t just magically be there. If you’re waking me up at this hour you’re coming with me and carrying those sheets back to your room.”  
Arthur gave an uneasy laugh. “Merlin, you know I can’t go back to the servant’s quarters. I’m the prince.”  
“I know you don’t, not that you can’t. And anyway, it’s just a store room, you’re not making a surprise appearance in their sleeping chambers. Now keep up.” Merlin continued on, and Arthur followed after an angry huff. Arthur became increasingly more uneasy as more people began population the hallways, people dressed in simple garb. He certainly wasn’t afraid for his safety, but people who were out at this time of night certainly weren’t accustomed to seeing their prince, and were sure to recount the tale to everyone they saw. Arthur began walking taller, going through his mental checklist to make sure they had good things to talk about. He still worried, however, since his light sleeping attire wasn’t alterable at this point. Finally they came to a cracked door, which Merlin heaved open.   
“You often have trouble with doors?” the prince asked mockingly.  
“Not when I’m awake, no,” the wizard replied, heading into the room followed by Arthur. The walls were lined with shelves, contained old and moth-eaten blankets. There was one other person in the room, a quiet woman with her back currently turned towards the two. Merlin headed towards the nearest shelf, checking for a blanket with more cloth than hole, when the woman turned around and started at the two standing there.  
“Oh, Merlin. I didn’t realize that was you,” Gwen said, holding her fair share of sheets.  
“Gwen! Oh, yeah, you know, just keeping Arthur warm,” Merlin said, smiling at his friend.  
“And then we’re going right back upstairs,” Arthur butted in, stepping closer to Merlin as if to defend him.  
“Ah, yes. Thankfully the Lady Morgana told me she would get the first guard she saw if she got cold; my father seems to be getting sick and I need to be there for him as much as possible.”  
“See, Arthur?” Merlin said tauntingly. “You can just ask a random guard.”  
“Well maybe they like serving Morgana more, because I don’t think that would have worked for me,” Arthur said rather forcefully.  
“Some people’s princes,” Gwen said while leaving the room. “Well, good night. Stay warm, Prince.”  
“Yeah, some people’s princes,” Merlin repeated, quietly laughing, as he returned to the stacks of sheets. Arthur looked around, like a warrior frantically looking for a weapon, and then walked up behind Merlin. Pressing close against the other boy, Arthur reached up onto a high shelf that Merlin could easily have reached,  
“These’ll do fine. Let’s get going.” The Prince turned back towards the door, tugging on Merlin’s shirt. “Let’s go, no need to stay here any longer.” The prince pulled Merlin out of the room, the wizard stumbling along behind.   
“But, you didn’t even check –“ Merlin began.  
“That’s okay. They’ll be fine.” Arthur said. He hurried back through the halls as quickly as he could without running, maintaining a princely stature. Or so Merlin interpreted it; all the peasants they passed could would have told you the Prince was angry, scared, or both.  
“Arthur,” Merlin said after some time. They were now back in the richer side of Camelot, heading down well-lit halls that were empty of any civilians. Merlin had been ‘entrusted’ with all of the blankets, Arthur leading the way free of any burden.  
“Merlin, don’t even start,” the prince said.  
“I wouldn’t have, if you hadn’t woken me,” Merlin replied.  
Arthur threw his hands up in the air. “Alright, fine. I’m lost. Are you happy now?”  
Merlin smiled. “I will be when you let me lead the way.”  
“Fine. Go ahead.”  
“Alright. Hold out your hands,” Merlin commanded.  
“Merlin, I’m not a child. You don’t need to hold my hand –“  
“Just. Do it,” Merlin said calmly. Arthur muttered protests, but did as he was told. Merlin unloaded the pile of blankets onto the prince’s outstretched hand. “Alright. Now I’ll take the lead.”  
“Eh, Merlin,” the prince protested from behind the tower of cloth.  
“Yes?” Merlin asked.  
“I … I can’t see.”  
“Do you want me to hold your hand and lead you?” Merlin asked in his best baby voice.  
The prince hesitated before responding. “Yes.” Merlin jolted in shock, as much as he could while only being half awake. He reached over, grabbing Arthur’s calloused and worn hand.   
“Come on.” Merlin headed in the way he knew would be fastest to Arthur’s bedroom, a straight line from their current position.  
“Merlin?” the prince asked cautiously. When Merlin stopped walking, Arthur continued. “Thank you. But please, don’t let anyone see me doing this.” Merlin nodded, unbeknownst to Arthur, and turned right down the next hall. Arthur was silent as they headed down the many passageways and flights of stairs, to the point that Merlin could have sworn he was leading a cat through the castle.   
Many side-passages and backtracks later, they arrived at the door to Arthur’s room. “Key?” Merlin inquired.  
“Back pocket. Here, take these shee- woah!” Arthur yelled as Merlin bypassed the transfer of linens and reached for the key himself. He pulled the heavy metal thing out from behind Arthur and slid it into the lock, twisting until he heard a click.   
“All right, go ahead,” Merlin said to the stack of sheets waiting patiently behind him. Arthur headed forward, entering his room. Merlin quickly followed, swinging the door closed behind him. He spun around quickly when he heard a bump and a groan, only to have his eyes alight upon an Arthur. The warrior prince seemed to be turning a newly-earned from the side of a table into a fatal blow earned in battle, ignoring the fallen blankets in his melodrama.  
“Oh, shut up,” Merlin said, walking around to pick up the blankets. “I’ve dressed worse wounds on you, and you kept it together then.”  
“Well there were people around then. I’m actually a little baby,” Arthur said, again using the voice he used with his horses. As he said this, he walked up behind Merlin, intending to hug him. However, Merlin finished grabbing sheets before he got there and walked away, heading around the bedpost.  
“Sounds like I’m not the only one who needs sleep,” Merlin said. “However, if you wanted sheets, you shouldn’t have left your bed in such a mess. How am I-“  
“I got this!” Arthur interrupted, He hurriedly headed to the other side, from whence he frantically tossed his sheets up to the pillow, messily making his bed.  
“Thanks, I guess,” Merlin said, setting the blankets down beside him. One by one he threw them across the bed, angling them as best he could to leave no spot open. It was actually a pretty difficult job, given all the moth holes and tears in the blankets, Arthur stood on the other side of the bed, his body language suggesting he was ready to jump in with words and actions any second, but it seemed he couldn’t gather the energy to break his static friction.  
Merlin finally finished cocooning Arthur’s bed in blankets and gave a deep sigh. “Now, if you don’t mind,” And you’d better not, Merlin thought, heading for the door, “I’m going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Prince.”   
Arthur looked as if he were watching his dog die as Merlin headed for the door. “But-“  
“But what?” Merlin asked, throwing his hands in the air. “You woke me up at this time of night because you were cold, and now you won’t let me sleep? What is it, Arthur?”  
“But… Won’t you get cold?”  
“Arthur, I’ll take my chances.”  
“But what if you freeze and then I’m down a servant?”  
“I said I’ll take my chances.”  
“But come on, I mean… aren’t you supposed to share body heat when you’re cold?”  
“Well then I’ll go get some more sheets for myself,” Merlin lied.  
“But you obviously worked so hard on these sheets,” Arthur trailed off, pointing to his bed. Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment, marveling at his ability to point out the obvious, until the truth of the matter finally penetrated the sleepy haze surrounding Merlin’s brain.   
“Wait… share body heat?” Merlin asked, eliciting an abashed downcast look from Arthur. “Is that what you really were getting at?”  
“Maybe,” Arthur said, ashamed to have his plan spoken of in such simple terms. “I’m just being a good Prince, making sure everyone … stays warm…,” Arthur said, attempting to save his cover, but trailing off when he heard how weak his argument was.  
Merlin walked up to the prince, reaching up and holding his face in his hand. “Right, everyone stays warm,” Merlin repeated, gently mocking.  
The prince turned his head away. “All the way down to the servants,” he continued weakly.  
Merlin reached with his other hand and pulled Arthur’s head back up, his gentle expression contrasting the strength with which he had to pull. Arthur began to speak a quiet protest, but Merlin cut him off with a kiss. It was a new experience for Merlin, much different than the aggressive blending he could still feel from that night now weeks, possibly months ago. This was gentle, slow; Arthur’s lips were a familiar warmth, but this time they were soft, allowing Merlin to lean comfortably into Arthur. Merlin pulled back for a moment, and when Arthur didn’t turn his head away, went in for another kiss. Arthur’s plush lips were warm and wet, causing a similar sensation to blossom in Merlin’s chest. That feeling spread into a flower of warm comfort before Arthur began to pull away, slowly, as if to apologize for ending the kiss.  
“About that night,” Arthur said, looking down at his feet, “Sorry.”  
Merlin reached out and took Arthur’s face in his hands again, slowly running his thumb down Arthur’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry. I’m not.”  
“But what I said afterwards—,” Arthur protested.   
“—Was true,” Merlin completed. “You have to prove you can run a kingdom, and all that.” Upon hearing his own words repeated back at him after all this time, Arthur flinched. Merlin kept Arthur’s head where it was, staring into his eyes in an attempt to give meaning to his next words. “But what I said that morning was also true. I am ready to serve you, always.”  
Arthur took a quick breath. “Even if that were to be in secret, never letting anyone know? Stealing nights like this only to part in the morning?”  
“Arthur, we never part. I’m your servant, for God’s sake. And that’s enough for me.”  
Arthur smiled sadly. “I wish I had your faith.”  
“It’s not faith,” Merlin laughed. “It’s stupid affection, an unwitting loyalty befitting of a servant, but not a future king.”  
“Well either way,” Arthur replied, now smiling himself, “I like it.”  
“And I’m glad,” Merlin said, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss.  
“Well,” Arthur said, taking Merlin’s hand in his own and lowering it from his face, “You’d better get back to you room and get some sleep now.”  
“Why, does the Prince want me to freeze? I mean, I don’t want to get more blankets, and I did such a great job on yours, and, you know, they say that body warmth-“ Merlin was cut off as a smiling Arthur grabbed his head and pulled their faces together, managing to keep the gentleness endemic to that night. It was a kiss Merlin easily slipped deep into, and when he finally slipped out of it he saw Arthur smiling from ear to ear.  
“What,” Merlin asked, “You expected me to enjoy that freezing room down there?” Arthur smiled and grabbed Merlin’s hand, pulling him towards the bed. Arthur lifted up the sheets and motioned with his free arm toward the opening, which Merlin happily filled. The wizard scooted down, making room for the prince to join him. Arthur happily obliged, sliding into bed behind Merlin. Arthur dropped the sheets behind him, closing the two off from the frigid night air, as well as everything else belonging to the world. From that point on, the only thing either of them was thinking of was the other.  
Merlin quickly slid onto his right side, so as to face outward. Arthur, sliding up behind him, turned the same way and folded around Merlin. Merlin turned his body slightly and looked back at Arthur just as the prince was dropping the sheets. He attempted to kiss the prince again, but with his body twisted too much he found he couldn’t rise from the pillow.  
“Now what are you- oh, fine,” The prince said when he saw Merlin, shaking his head in mock disappointment as he leaned down and gave Merlin another warm, soft kiss. Before Merlin could push back for more, Arthur pulled his face away and slid back down into the covers. Merlin tried to twist further, sliding away from Arthur to get more room, in order to continue kissing. “Excuse you!” The prince said, grabbing Merlin and twisting him back around. “That is no way to share body heat. You’re going to cause us both to freeze.” Arthur pulled Merlin close into him, feeling in his chest the deep vibrations Merlin’s laughter made.  
“Yes, I’m trying to freeze us,” Merlin laughed, having a hard time getting over Arthur’s previous statement. Though the prince had a hard time finding the humor in his words, he certainly didn’t mind the reaction they had aroused. He slid his arm over Merlin’s waist and set it to rest over Merlin’s chest, pulling them together. Merlin immediately snuggled closer to Arthur, pushing back into the prince’s thick chest and wiggling his butt against Arthur’s crotch. The prince responded by pushing against Merlin’s ass, reminiscent of that night weeks ago. When Merlin seemed satisfied that there was no possible way for the two boys to get closer, he ceased his shaking and settled back into Arthur’s strong grip. After a moment of contented silence, the boys’ breathing evened out and fell into sync, sending them both quickly towards the realm of sleep.   
Merlin felt Arthur lift his head and rest it upon his head, right where it would hang were the prince about to nibble. But he didn’t; he simply rested his head against Merlin’s, rubbed for a moment or two to create a nice nest of Merlin’s hair for his cheek, then fell asleep. Merlin smiled, caught up in the parallels between tonight and the end of that last, joyous night. He tried to calm his ecstatic thoughts, remembering that no matter what the prince said tomorrow the promises he had made in the secrecy of his bedroom would always apply in the secrecy of his bedroom. Merlin instead focused on the body behind him, imagining himself melting into it and staying with it forever. While applying this train of thought, Merlin found it impossible to ignore the deep, steady breathing of the prince. Soon Merlin was breathing just as deep, lost to the world in his prince, buried in a sea of blankets.


End file.
